Jurassic Park - The Time Befor Now
by Bill.A
Summary: This is a fairly fast pased story set befor the first two books, describeing how John Hammond tryed to get the second island up and running again. I have blended it with some of the characters from Aliens, which makes it an ideal blend of the two!!!....
1. Default Chapter

Bill. A.  
  
  
  
1.1  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 TOOL BAR  
  
Back To Main Menu Next Chapter  
  
Disclaimer: J Park is owned by m. C. and U. Studios so on and so on.  
  
I have rated this story an 18 or to all you Americans an R.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Ok boys" said a fairly tall well built man in combat gear "we cant afford to screw this up," he said nervously, several beads of sweat ran down his face, he smeared them off with one of his hands. The room was dark and lifeless with only the beams of light from their shoulder torches to cut through that blackness, huddled behind a thick metal door they all crouched as if to hide from something.  
  
"Now you know the plan, and you all stick to it," he said trying not to raise his voice "ya here," he asked them, he was new to this and had only just made it to Sergeant a weak before.  
  
"Sir yes sir," all five of the men answered together, another man only murmured deliriously from pain, one of his legs was missing from the knee down with only a ripped and tattered piece of camouflage material of some sorts to stop the bleeding. His mangled leg was so bad that it seemed for him to survive further infection amputation was going to be necessary, apart from his leg his left hand was the only other missing limb.  
  
Lying on the floor in a pool of dark red blood he could only murmur from the searing pain as someone held their hand over his mouth to stop him crying out.  
  
"Calm down Ben, calm down," he said "you'll be back home in no t… time, its really not that b… bad," he said stuttering to the now crippled man know as Ben.  
  
"Tom you stay back there with Ben," "yes Sarge," answered Tom.  
  
"And the rest of us are going in on three," said the Sargeant.  
  
"One… two… three… go, go, go" the sarge cried as he rammed the door with his shoulder flinging it open and going round the side to hold it open for the rest of them. Each of the marines ran in and took their designated spot in the room, spreading out to make the group even; they held their guns close to them making sure their finger was always close to the trigger.  
  
They all crouched again as if hiding from something, all of them started to shine their torches around the room, it was a massive room their small compact lights could not even make it to the end, from what they could see there were six massive metal power turbines. Each turbine looked new and unused with a gleaming dark blue coat of paint, the floor how ever was wet and muddy, some where in the distance was the faint sound of running water.  
  
"Something's wrong!" said the Sargeant as they looked around, the air felt warm and moist, it also smelt stale.  
  
"Any one see anything," asked the Sarge, they all answered one after another "negative".  
  
"Ok flares," said the Sargent they each pulled out a flare and lit it, in turn they all through the blazing red sticks into the massive room as far as possible, the flares each hit the ground giving of sparks with the impact.  
  
The back of the room lit up with a bright rouge glow which revelled even more generators around ten all together, their shadows flickered in the light making the seemingly dead room come alive, the smoke from the flares made the room seem misty and on fire.  
  
"Lets move in," shouted the Sargeant now feeling confident of no danger. All of them started to walk through the two lines of generators, with every step they took came a stronger and stronger smell, it was strange a kind of rotting meat smell that entered your nose and never left.  
  
"Aw what's the stench," said one of the marines holding his jacket over his nose and mouth.  
  
"Its getting warm as well," said one of the others.  
  
"This don't feel right," said the Sarge looking around, he stopped and froze.  
  
"Wait!" he said quietly to them.  
  
"What did you say Sarge?" said one guy at the front of them. He stopped suddenly as well as he noticed something behind one of the generators, his mouth groped open, there was a massive hole in the ground and dried dark red blood and flesh all around it.  
  
"Retreat!" shouted the Sargeant as all of the marines stopped to stair.  
  
"God damn it run," he shouted again, all of them turned around and started to run back the way they came.  
  
"Jim come on," shouted the Sargeant running up to him.  
  
"But Sarge," said Jim back as he looked at the hole "I can hear some one down there."  
  
"Christ I don't have time for this shit get the…" the Sarge stopped as he felt something breath on the back of his neck.  
  
"Jim… err… get your gun ready," said the sarge shakily, Jim turned round to see what the Sargeant was talking about.  
  
"What are you talking about there's nothing behind… aargh!" said Jim as he fell forwards flat onto his face and dragged down into the black hole.  
  
Standing there the Sargeant only gazed into the hole before he herd rounds being let of that made him jump with every shot and screams from his fallen comrade that made him shiver with horror, "Jim, Jim," he murmured "Jim," shouted the Sarge at the top of his voice, but nothing, all alone now with his marines gone, running as fast as they could, he stepped away from the hole. Looking around he could see it was getting darker as the flares were nearly at the end of their life expectance, the shaking Sargeant started to jog towards the door twisting his head in all directions, making sure he wasn't going to be next.  
  
Sprinting now for that last bit of hope known as the door he crashed into it sending it flying open so hard that the glass shattered when coming in contact with the wall.  
  
"Shit!" he cried as he tripped over something, he was sent sliding across the floor and head first into something soft, it felt warm and damp, his face felt damp with what he had collided with. He switched on his shoulder light only to find his face covered in blood and some sort of mangled lump of flesh next to him, "God, God damn," he said moving away in disgust.  
  
Noticing that tied round it was a ragged piece of camouflage, he realised it must be one of his marine "Ben," he said excitedly, finally he was not alone he had someone to share the horror of this place with, his light started to blink before going dim and finally cutting out.  
  
"Now what!" he said frustrated as he crawled up level with his trusted marines side. Unhooking his shoulder light from his shoulder and waking it hard against the floor, it flickered dimly back into life.  
  
"Yes Ben we have light" said the Sarge as he shone it on Ben.  
  
"What the fuck!" he said shooting backwards, his friends head was no longer there in it place was blood, vanes and part of his neck bone sticking out.  
  
"Arghhhh for the love of god," came a cry in the not to far distance followed by screams and gun shots, all this was followed by loud hissing and strange sort of short coughing noises, the flashes from the guns managed to make it to the room in short bursts of dim light revealing bits of Tom and Ben all over the blood stained floor. He could see Ben's head now which was not to far from his body, one of his eyes had popped out, hanging from its socket by his optic nerve, half his face was also gone leaving thin facial muscle tissue and his skull revealed.  
  
The Sargeant felt sick and started to gag, he looked away to stop him self form throwing up, he covered his face with his hands to try and get rid of the smell but of course it did not work. He stumbled about try to get out of the room but he felt light headed, confused and frightened.  
  
Pushing the door open he stumbled out into the hallway.  
  
"Guys were are you, get back here," he cried out as he blundered down the hallway barely being able to think what he was doing, he came to the end of the hall and fumbled for the handle.  
  
Opening the door he dropped the torch, hearing it smash on the floor and the dim light go out, he bending down to look for it but collapsed to the floor in exhaustion, something moved in the room he was sure, he could hear it. Suddenly more awake and alert now, he got up and looked around.  
  
"Who's there, Tom, Ben is that you, any one," he said nervously, no one answered, he could hear it, little clicking noises on the floor that were getting closer and closer.  
  
The Sargeant turned around to face the noise, he pointed his gun it the general direction.  
  
"Come on this ain't no way to treat your Sargeant," he said loudly to the darkened room, no reply was heard, nothing.  
  
Something grabbed him from behind pulling him over by his shoulders to the cold, hard floor.  
  
"No, go away, leave me alone" he cried out as he heard something pace round to his side, he stuck out his hand to feel the air, he touched something soft and smooth, the strange object knocked his hand away forcefully. Again he heard another tapping noise on the other side of him, there were two of these things now and he was in the middle.  
  
He was shaking hard now from fear and fatigue, he tried to get up but was knocked down again by something that pushed on his chest, It put more and more force on his rib cage stopping him from breathing, it let go suddenly letting him gulp down breaths of air.  
  
Some thing started rip at his chest.  
  
"No, no, nooooo!" the Sarge cried out as he felt his rib cage crack and split open spilling his vital organs to the floor. Blood splattered all over the door and floor, his pain was relieved how ever as he fell into a deep sleep which put a stop to his unworthy suffering.  
  
1.4 TOOL BAR  
  
Back To Main Menu Next Chapter  
  
If you did not like this chapter don't be put off, as you may like the second, thanks for reading.  
  
Bill. A… 


	2. Send The Marines In

Bill. A.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Marines  
  
Some where over the ocean a helicopter flew nosily towards a remote tropical island, its black shadow gliding over the light blue sea in the late afternoon sun. The day was just starting to cool down before the night, the island stood silent in the distance only just near enough to see.  
  
"So what's this assignment about then," asked one of the marines "you know the drill, we don't ask they don't tell, that's until we get there" shouted the Sargeant over the helicopters engine, the island was getting closer and closer now, the marines sat starring at the mysterious island in the distance.  
  
"Sarge don't you know anything about this," said another one of the marines loudly. The sergeant answered, "Well it seems to me some other country has made another one of their victorious fuck ups and with us being so help full and all."  
  
"They thought we could just come over and help them," said a marine.  
  
"Yeah Hicks, I mean God forbid they send out any of their soldiers into battle," said another marine.  
  
"Probably thought the problem would bury its self," said a foreign woman in combat gear.  
  
"Of course it will maybe dropping a couple of nukes will sort it out," answered Hudson.  
  
"Like hell it will," she shouted back, they both grinned at each other.  
  
"Hey you two pipe down you're giving me a headache," said the Sarge loudly " we're nearly there.  
  
"Jesus Sarge how fucking big is this island?" asked Hudson "I don't know, hey Hicks what's it say on the sheet?" answered the Sarge.  
  
"It says here its... err... about 25 miles long and 20 miles wide," answered Hicks. "Shit!" said Hudson surprised "and we're landing right in the middle of it" the Sarge sighed.  
  
Middle Of Nowhere  
  
The helicopter touched down on the one landing strip on the island.  
  
"Christ what the hell is this place?" said one of the marines as she picked up her rucksack sack and stepped of the helicopter.  
  
"Wow Vasquez, what the hell this place?" said Hudson as he jumped off and looked around.  
  
"I just said that ass hole," she said back smugly.  
  
"Ok sweet hearts lets get to work," said the sarge as he read and re read the instruction sheet.  
  
"Sarge look!" Hudson said excitedly.  
  
For a brief moment the Sarge looked up from the instruction sheet to look, he was amazed to see that they were in a massive paved clearing surrounded by thick wire and heavy grey fortified concrete posts. There was another helicopter behind theirs; next to it a man smoking and in a Hawaiian t- shirt was holding a petrol hose connected to a large black painted metal tank that was raised two meters of the ground. He pulled the hose out and a short gush of petroleum came out and splattered onto his shoes, he quickly flicked his cigarette away and hung the hose up.  
  
He waved and pointed past them, they all turned to look at the end of the runway near them was a big building with a patched roof and stairs leading up to it.  
  
"Looks like this ain't no picnic," said the Sarge "right lets get going," he said again loudly.  
  
"It says here we have to go to that building over there," said Hicks peering over the Sage's shoulder.  
  
"Well that's where we're going then," the Sarge said sarcastically.  
  
The marines made their way over to the crumbling building and stepped in, inside was a dark hall that was over grown with small vines and plants.  
  
"Hey Vasquez isn't it time you did some housework," Hudson said scanning the hall. "Hey fuck you man," she said back irritated as they walked along.  
  
"Did I ask you two to speak," said the Sargeant sternly as they came to the end of the corridor "we ain't started yet."  
  
Main Building  
  
They opened the door and stepped in to see a massive room that was just as overgrown as the hall, from what they could see the floor was made of marble and once polished but now it was covered in a thin layer of earth. The whole room must have been once magnificent, but god knows what for, every thing was still intact even the computer on the main desk was still sitting there but covered in dirt.  
  
"Glad you could make it gentlemen," said a stout man in an immaculate white suite. "And who may I ask are you," said the Sargeant.  
  
"Ah Sargeant Max Payne I believe isn't it," the man said again.  
  
"Look err... Mr." said the Sarge, "Its John Hammond and I'm delighted to meet you," said the man in the white suite.  
  
"That all very well but it still doesn't explain why we're here so if you'd care to explain," the Sargeant asked.  
  
"If you'd care to step over here I'd be happy to answer all your questions," answered John pointing to a large metal table set in the middle of the room, they all walked over to the table where a fairly tall afro Caribbean man sat starring at a laptop. All of them sat down with John sat next to the man.  
  
"Ok Mr Arnold you take it from the top," John said.  
  
"Right I presume Johns told you what our problem is," said Arnold, they all looked puzzled, "John you have told them?" asked Mr Arnold.  
  
"Well I never got round to it," answered john looking uneasy.  
  
"You haven't told them, oh for…" Mr. Arnold murmured.  
  
"Ok, ok I'll tell them, basically around 14 years ago we started a program going into research on dinosaurs, anyway around 6 years later we started building this compound on this island, then about 3 years later the research was finished and we started our first patch of specimens," John said.  
  
"Wait a sec specimens, specimens of what," asked the Sarge.  
  
"Err... a dinosaurs!" he answered.  
  
"Wait a sec hold the fucking phone, dinosaurs!" said Hudson confused.  
  
"That's impossible," answered Hicks "that's right dinosaurs!" said john.  
  
"Look I think we're wasting our time here we just flew a 2 hour flight from Costa Rica and we..." said the Sarge standing up to leave.  
  
"No, no I can prove it," said John as he bent down to pick something up, he pulled out small oblong container draped in a cloth, John sat it down on the table and removed the cloth. Inside was a small little lizard standing on two feet.  
  
"Holy shit what's that?" said Hudson loudly.  
  
"Do you believe me now," asked John, the Sargeant sat down slowly, "what is it?" asked the Sargeant.  
  
"It's a Procompsognathus Triassicus, " said Mr Arnold As he looked up from his laptop screen and stopped typing for one moment.  
  
"A what?" asked Hicks,  
  
"A Compy, a small dinosaur," answered Hammond leaning on a cane he carried with him.  
  
Procompsognathus Triassicus  
  
"Ok, but what harm can these cause you," asked the Sargeant.  
  
"Oh plenty of harm you see this little fella hunts in packs of 20 or more, and they can devour something the same size as us in say 5 to 10 minutes or more, if your weak or injured they each jump and bite at you one at a time until you pass out, you see their venomous," said Mr Arnold Staring at his computer screen.  
  
"Watch!" said john as he pulled out another small box, he opened it carefully, dug his hand in and pulled out a little Wight mouse by it's tail, he then proceeded to open a small lid attached to the box on the table. He very quickly dropped the mouse in the box and slammed the lid shut, the small Compy inside the box turned round and stared at the mouse.  
  
"Look closely," said Mr Hammond, the little dinosaur stood and stared at the mouse. It suddenly jumped forward and started savagely tearing the mouse apart.  
  
"Holy crap," Hudson said loudly as blood splattered all over the inside of the glass box.  
  
"I must admit we have been starving this fellow for a while for the purpose of this demonstration," said Hammond looking at the Sargent, "but if you look now you'll see the important thing is, the mouse is still alive!"  
  
"No way it's eating it alive!" answered Hicks surprised.  
  
"That's right and that's the same for most of the dinosaur we have here," answered john.  
  
"You have more of these things?" asked the Sarge.  
  
"Anyway down to our problem," said john abruptly looking away at his notes, "Our main power generator went down about a year ago and this scared of all our investors so we could not do anything, but I managed to ashore them that we would be able to get everything back on line," said John.  
  
"Hey John do you want a drink I'm going to the cafeteria," said Mr Arnold.  
  
"Err ok Ray, oh and can you get our guest one each as well," said John  
  
"Yeah sure," said Ray and he walked off though one the many doors in the building.  
  
"As I was saying our main generators gone down and we need to get it back up again, otherwise who knows what's going to happen to this island?" said John emphasizing his word to them.  
  
"We've got a group of scientists coming in later today Ed's picking them up in fact by the sounds of it he's leaving now," shore enough there was a loud whooping, chopping sound not to far off, the black helicopter they had seen before flew over them in the direction to Costa Rica.  
  
The scientists should be her in four hours then, they'll be working on some of the lab equipment, we drew up this quick plan of the best way to get there so if you like to have a look at it and any ideas you have just add them to it, I'll just go and help Ray with the drinks."  
  
John left the plan on the table next to them and walked off in the same direction as Ray swinging his bamboo walking stick back and forth as he went.  
  
"Oh and keep an eye on the box, those things have a nasty habit of getting out!" John said chuckling to him self as he left the room.  
  
"Hey guys I wonder what would happen if I fed this little guy a little Alka- Seltzer," Hudson said exited as he moved a small White tablet toward the see-through box. "Hudson come here we've got a job to do or did they let you out of play school to early," the Sarge said sternly.  
  
Hudson slowly put the tablet back in his pocket, "I'll be seeing you later," he said grinning at the small reptile.  
  
"Oh grow up" Vasquez said irritated, he walked over to the others and sat down.  
  
"Right by the looks of this map we've got a lot of open ground to cover and it ain't going to be easy," said the Sarge scanning the map, "we've got to travel roughly around five miles to get to where we're going, so I suggest we camp the night here, wait to tomorrow for better light, then take the helicopter and abseil down to the main building as there ain't no clear landing space,"  
  
"We'll have two groups, one will be dropped at one end of the building and they can get the systems back on line when the other group who will be dropped off here, get the generator running."  
  
"Sarge what about if we go in one group that way it's safer and we don't lose any one," said Hudson worried, "if we all go like that, then all six of us will be in trouble, that's if shit happens, in teams we each have a back up," answered the Sarge sympathetically.  
  
"That's right we wouldn't want you to be alone in the dark now would we," said Vasquez grinning slyly.  
  
"Anyway Vasquez, Hudson you go tell the driver what's happening, then report back here," said the Sarge, they both slinked off slowly through the door into the overgrown hall way.  
  
"So Sarge if take this route and carry on through..." Hicks stopped as the lights flickered and finally shut off, the room went dim.  
  
"What the hells going on around here" said the Sargeant before the building shook with an almighty bang! 


	3. The Armory

Bill. A.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Cafeteria  
  
"Hey John I thought you were looking after the hit and run team," said Mr Arnold.  
  
"I take it you don't approve of them," john answered grinning.  
  
"Well it seems to me their only interest is larking about and taking cheep shots about each other," Arnold said as he put some money into a vending machine.  
  
"Oh come on their only having a bit of fun,"  
  
"Look in case you haven't realized this is serious, the whole island..." answered Mr Arnold before he was cut off by John.  
  
"Ray don't lecture me, I'm well aware of what's going on," he said crossly, "ok ok but make shore they don't mess up, and make shore they don't find out until its absolutely necessary," Ray answered picking up a can from the machine.  
  
"I thought we weren't going to talk about that again," he said nervously.  
  
"I know but they wont like it, and we haven't got much time left," said Ray picking up a tray with all the drinks.  
  
"How old are those cans," said John changing the subject which he seemed particularly good at.  
  
"Only a couple of years old they should be ok," said Ray grinning.  
  
"Just remember we don't want them to die before they can complete their objective," smiled john.  
  
"Don't worry they only expired a year ago," answered Ray as he slapped john on the back and made for the door.  
  
"After all how can thing's possibly get any worse," he said before it all went black.  
  
Visitor Room  
  
"What the hells going on around here," shouted the Sargent as the lights went out. They looked about through the dim moon lit room before an almighty bag was heard and the glass from the ceiling and all around them shattered into little pieces which flew through the air around them, a wave of warm air hit them knocking them to the ground.  
  
The Sarge and Hick covered their faces as the glass fell on them, Hicks made for the underneath of the metal table as that sarge tried to do his best not to get hit by any of the large chunks of glass that smashed violently when hitting the floor.  
  
"Sarge mind out," shouted Hicks covering his eyes as a large chunk of glass hit the floor and shattered on impact next to the Sergeant's head.  
  
"Ah shit!" he shouted in pain, the last few pieces of glass fell to the ground and the loud roaring of the bang died away.  
  
"Sarge, Sarge are you ok," asked hicks as he scurried over to the Sargent.  
  
"I'm ok, I just got cut up a bit," he answered removing his hands from his face, he had several large cuts across his face but nothing life threatening. They both got up from their feet and brushed the broken shards of glass of their combat gear, looking around now they could see the full extent of what the room was in.  
  
Pieces and even half panes of glass lay on the floor or imbed in some object; they could now feel a slight breeze and sounds of birds from the out side.  
  
"Sarge, hicks are you ok?" shouted Hudson and Vasquez as they came running through one the doors into the room.  
  
"Yeah we're ok," answered hicks.  
  
"Hudson what just happened?" asked the sergeant.  
  
"I don't know man but its some real freaky shit" he answered nervously, "We just walked out there and the helicopter was in the air, then suddenly all this blood sprayed over the glass and it veered down into the generator next to us,"  
  
"Yeah man we only just had enough time to dive for cover," said Vasquez.  
  
"Well what the hell was it?" asked the Sarge.  
  
"I don't know," answered Vasquez and Hudson at the same time.  
  
"We couldn't see the front, mainly just part of the side and then the blood on the windshield," said Hudson still shaking.  
  
"Well if that fence was meant to hold out those things then we're in trouble," said the Sarge as he wiped some blood of his chin that had collected there.  
  
"Damn are those John and Arnold people ok," said Hudson looking around for them.  
  
Cafeteria  
  
"Wake up John, wake up," said Mr Arnold as he shaked a rather battered Mr Hammond who was lying on the floor next to an old gas lantern.  
  
"What Ray where am I," asked john as he woke up.  
  
"You hit you head on the wall" he answered.  
  
"What's going on?" asked John.  
  
"We've got a serious problem on our hands," said ray with a worried face.  
  
"Oh not anther one," he murmured.  
  
"Come on we've got to find those marines," said Ray.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm getting up," answered John who was still half-asleep, "why is it so dark in here?" he asked looking around.  
  
"The power's gone down," said Arnold helping John not to fall over.  
  
"What!" said john suddenly feeling more awake, "No your not serious, it cant we've got our own power generator here,"  
  
"Well it has, and I think I know who did this," said Ray suspiciously.  
  
"Lets not jump to conclusions Ray why would they do something like this," answered John worried.  
  
"Don't forget they are run by the government," said Ray scratching his chin.  
  
"Well I guess we should go find out what's going on around here," he said walking towards the door.  
  
"Catch," said Ray loudly as he through a torch to John.  
  
"Opff," said john as he nearly dropped it, he switched it on and open the door to a darkened hallway.  
  
"Wait up," said Mr Arnold jogging up to john, "I don't know who the hell they are to just…" said Ray.  
  
"Oh do stop they probably had nothing to do with it," answered john cutting him off, "It probably just ran out of flue,"  
  
"And the big bang came from…" Inquired Ray.  
  
They continued down the corridor growing more and more nervous to what had happened.  
  
Visitor Room  
  
"What the hell did you do?" shouted Mr Arnold as he and John burst into the room "What are you talking about we didn't do a damn thing!" answered the Sargent.  
  
"Steady on Ray," said John trying to calm him down.  
  
"I thought your fences were meant to keep them out," said Hicks.  
  
"What the hell are you on about," answered Ray angrily.  
  
"I'm talking about one of your damned Dino things getting our pilot," said Hudson loudly.  
  
"That's not possible we have the fence they can't get through that," said john puzzled.  
  
"Well one of them did and now any number of them can get through," answered the Sarge.  
  
"Shit!" murmured Hudson as he drew his gaze to one of the broken windows, through it he could now see a whole group of reptiles like the one in the box but they looked to be as big as a man.  
  
They were about fifty meters away on the landing strip; it looked as thought the strange creatures had not seen them yet.  
  
Every one looked at the group of reptiles about ten or more and shook.  
  
"Jesus," said Hicks.  
  
The Animals had turned and now face towards them; they starred at the group of people watching them curiously.  
  
The Sargent could barley believe it but he had to think fast, "Ok every one this don't look to good for us at the moment so I suggest we get to some place secure pretty sharpish,"  
  
"Err we have… err an armoury here that's pretty secure," said John staring at the creatures.  
  
"Raptors!" said Ray; "we better start running,"  
  
The so-called Raptors now started to walk towards them before going into a flat out sprint, they moved swiftly bobbing their heads as they went. The marines all picked up their stuff while John and Ray showed the way to the armoury running fast, they hit the doors as hard as they could to open them.  
  
Behind them they could here strange coughing sounds that must have been the raptors now probably coming through the broken windows at the front now, they ran flying round a corner and into a darkened walk way leading down. They now had to turn on their shoulder lights to see their way, which slowed them down.  
  
"Ok we're here," said Ray as he led the way to the door of the armoury, he tried the handle on the door but it didn't budge.  
  
"Shit! It's locked," he said in frustration.  
  
"So what! You've got the key," said Hudson tense and uneasy.  
  
"No I haven't all the doors work on electric locking mechanisms, and we ain't got any power," Ray said frustrated.  
  
"Your telling me you put locks on the door that don't work unless you have power, what happens if your in one of them and there's a fire," asked the Sarge.  
  
"You just meant to burn!" said hicks getting in on the conversation.  
  
"No, no you can open them manually from the inside, anyway it doesn't matter now we've got no were to run," said John trying to keep calm.  
  
"What are you talking about we got the rest of the corridor to continue down," said Hudson getting worked up.  
  
"John's right there's only another room down there and that will be locked as well" said Ray.  
  
"Well I'm willing to take that chance," said Hudson starting to walk down to the room.  
  
Clank, came a noises from the door, it flung open.  
  
"Quick get inside!" said a man brandishing a desert eagle in his right hand and another in a holster on the opposite side. Each of them scrambled to get inside the safety of the room, the man backed away to allow space and put his trusted gun back in it's holster for safe keeping.  
  
Each of them spread out and took their time to take in the full surroundings of the armoury, the whole place was covered in any type of gun imaginable with boxes and boxes of ammo and god knows what else. Although the room was pretty big it was also extremely cramped partly due to the fact of what it was storing but also from the disorganisation of every thing, but with a bit of care and rearranging of the boxes it could of easily of fit twice as many people.  
  
"Raptors!" said the man as he walked towards the door to close it.  
  
"Yeah its Raptors, about five of them," said Ray.  
  
"Damn, you know we probably wont get out of here alive!"  
  
"Trust you to always look on the black side of things, any way Robert I thought you were checking the generator,"  
  
"Well it's a good thing I just walked out before that blasted helicopter crashed into it," said Robert as he stooped down to force the heavy locking system on the door to work.  
  
"There… we… go!" he sighed as he forced the lock.  
  
Boom!  
  
Robert stood up and stepped back, the door shook slightly.  
  
Boom!  
  
The door rattled again something was trying to get in, dust appeared in the air from large cracks around the door frame, bits of plaster started to fall out and crumbled when they hit the floor.  
  
"Err… Robert how strong is that door,"  
  
"Well John I've been telling you for a month now that the wall around the door need strengthening to comply with the gun safety standard, but you said it was an unnecessary cost, if they figure out that its only plaster board we're not going to last five dammed minutes,"  
  
"Well I don't know why you need so many guns in the first place, it's like your going to start the third world war,"  
  
The door was still being attacked from the other side they were simply a can of food just waiting to be opened; it was only a matter of time.  
  
"What the hell are we going to do?" said Hudson get worked up.  
  
"I'll tell you what we're going to do, we're going to find everything we can for close rage and wait till they break in and give them every thing we got,' said Vasquez smiling and cocking her weapon.  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea just let them in here so they can chose who they're going eat," said Hudson sounding nervous.  
  
"No, we barricade every thing so we have some defence and pick those dumb bastards off as they come in," replied Vasquez grinning once again.  
  
"We could stay here and do that if those dumb bastards as you call them weren't all ready finding another way into this small holding, we need to get out of here," answered Robert.  
  
"What with those things out side your crazy, besides who will open the door?" Hudson said.  
  
"Shh, what's that!" Hicks whispered.  
  
They all quietened down and listened carefully, besides from the banging on the door there was another sound, it sounded like a faint scrabbling like metal on metal. Slowly they all peered up, it was coming from the ceiling and it was getting closer… 


	4. The Celing

Bill. A.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Armoury  
  
"Clever things," Robert said under his breath.  
  
"No way they couldn't possibly trap us their animals," said Hicks getting into a panic.  
  
"It depends what you mean by animals, as these are not like any animals we have to day," answered Robert eyeing the ceiling.  
  
"Well we have them now so we better get out of here now," answered the Sargent "Looks like somebody will have to open the door,"  
  
"Why don't we play them at their own game," said Robert.  
  
"What do you mean,"  
  
"Well I reckon there's about two of them behind the door, so if…" he was cut of by Hicks.  
  
"Wait a sec where the hell did you get two from there could be tons of them"  
  
"Well listen there's two thumps normally one after another and then a pause,"  
  
"So what the hell dose that mean!" said Hudson panicking again.  
  
"Pull your self together solder or we'll leave you here to slow them down," answered the Sargent getting annoyed, he'd managed to put up with Hudson so far but the guy was beginning to get on his nerves. Hudson had recently joined the sarges platoon and was not getting on very well so far, he was lippy, lazy and now he was having trouble controlling him self.  
  
In fact the only person who could put up with the bloke was Vasquez, she spent a lot of time joking around with him, they almost acted like brother and sister, like they had known each other the whole of their lives. But Hudson clearly fancied her, she had no interest in him and always let him know where he was by swearing or punching him on the shoulder, wherever her interest lay it clearly was not with him, their relationship was strictly friends only. 


End file.
